Lo que sea necesario
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Lo que sea necesario, es lo que tendrá que hacer Harry para mantener intacta su amistad con Hermione… sobre todo ahora que se sabe enamorado de ella.
**LO QUE SEA NECESARIO**

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió con un chasquido seco antes de que un sudoroso, y con una expresión de completo terror en el rostro, Harry Potter, irrumpiera en la sala común respirando agitadamente.

 _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_ , se preguntó sin aliento.

Flash Back

— ¡Cierra el hocico Malfoy! — le ordenó Ron con las orejas rojas.

— Uy, pero es que aparte de traer a Potter y Krum a sus pies, Granger también a cautivado a la Comadreja con sus "encantos" … — satirizaba el Slytherin.

Harry crispó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

— Mira hurón…

— En serio, de Potter lo entiendo, el pobre está más miope que un topo; incluso Krum es un tonto con músculos y media neurona como único material intelectual; pero tú, Weasley, de babear por Delacour, a una sangre sucia, es un gran abismo ¿no te parece?

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Hermione! — desenvainó su varita Harry, echando chispas por los ojos.

— Pobre, pobre Potter… tan noble, como siempre… — arrastró las palabras — Defendiendo a aquellos que lo traicionan — sonrió sardónico.

Un pequeño grupo de todas las casas se había agrupado a su alrededor, expectantes de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Y es que desde que aquel artículo que Rita Skeeter había escrito, todo giraba alrededor del triángulo amoroso Potter-Granger-Krum; como bien lo habían llamado los chismosos de Hogwarts.

Ron, sintiendo todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos, intentó normalizar su cólera para no ser la próxima víctima de invenciones.

— Escúchame bien Malfoy, y más te vale metértelo en ésa cabeza teñida que tienes… — risas se escucharon alrededor. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Crabbe y Goyle, situados como sus fieles gorilas a cada lado de su cuerpo, tensaron sus toscos hombros — Lo que llegue a suceder en mi vida o la vida de alguno de mis amigos, no es de tu incumbencia; y si te atreves a referirte a Hermione como lo acabas de hacer, el próximo que aparezca en los artículos de Rita Skeeter serás tú, y no precisamente por una patraña amorosa — le amenazó Harry.

Malfoy frunció los labios en una señal de enojo.

— ¡Y San Potter sale a defender a su damisela en apuros! — dramatizó.

— ¡PUES SI, ES MI NOVIA ¿Y QUÉ?, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?! — explotó finalmente.

Un gemido de sorpresa brotó de los labios entreabiertos de Ron mientras Malfoy lo contemplaba con expresión pasmada antes de romper en carcajadas.

Fin Flash Back

Dando tumbos, y sin atender al llamado de Colin Creevey, se dirigió con pasos torpes a las escaleras que lo conducirían al que, estaba seguro, era el lugar más seguro para él en aquel momento: su dormitorio.

Probablemente para ésta hora Hermione ya sabría lo que había hecho y estaba por ir a buscarlo hasta el mismo infierno con tal de ponerle las manos encima… y no precisamente para un abrazo amistoso.

Flash Back

— ¿De sorprendente belleza?, ¿ella? — chilló Pansy Parkinson a medida que Harry y Hermione se aproximaban por el pasillo.

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron. Si bien había escuchado rumores de las agresiones de los demás estudiantes para con Hermione, una cosa muy diferente era escucharlo con sus propios oídos. La castaña, sin embargo, siguió caminando, impasible.

— ¿Comparada con quién?, ¿con un primate?

— No hagas caso, — dijo Hermione con gran dignidad irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso por al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas — como si no existieran, Harry.

Pero Harry no podía pasar por alto las burlas…

Como era muy común en él, se detuvo bruscamente, girando sobre sus talones, y las encaró con enojo.

— Y lo dice la belleza en persona ¿no? — se mofó. Sonriendo con satisfacción al notar el sonrojo en la Slytherin.

— Pero si lo dice cuatro ojos Potter… — exclamó Pansy — El más miope de Hogwarts si es capaz de fijarse en… bueno, en esto — señaló despectivamente a la castaña. Sus amigas rieron a carcajadas.

La mirada fulminante de Harry y Hermione fue sincronizada.

— Si para ti la belleza significa llevar una tonelada de pintura en el rostro y semejar un payaso deforme, entonces podríamos decir que ustedes son unas veelas natas — opinó.

— ¡Harry! — amonestó Hermione, yendo por él.

— No Hermione, no es justo… — replicó apretando los dientes.

— No importa, no por eso te pondrás a su nivel — le hizo ver. Harry frunció el ceño en claro desacuerdo.

— Sí la tiene. Todo lo que concierne a ti la tiene… Y tú no eres todo lo que ellos dicen; si te conocieran o vieran de la manera en que yo lo hago… — un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con los ojos brillantes. Si aquello que se reflejaba era confusión o cariño; Harry, por primera vez, no pudo descifrarlo.

Fin Flash Back

Apresó su cabello entre las manos, golpeándose la frente contra la columna de su cama. Merlín, estaba en serios problemas. Si al menos pudiera controlar su boca, sus acciones.

Pero no, ahí iba él, haciendo lo que fuera necesario con tal de defender la imagen de su mejor amiga.

Mejor amiga que quizás estaba ya en la sala común y no tardaría en subir las escaleras para despellejarlo vivo.

Y pasó saliva cuando escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación…

Flash Back

Con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, Harry contemplaba como Hermione le hacía mimos a Crookshanks, sentada frente a la chimenea mientras él y Ron terminaban su ensayo de Adivinación.

¿Desde cuándo las llamas creaban destellos dorados en el cabello de su mejor amiga?, se preguntó, escribiendo, sin darse cuenta, sobre la mesa en la que apoyaba y recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte del pelirrojo.

— ¿La alineación de una calabaza puede predecir si la fiesta de Halloween será igual de divertida el siguiente año? — le preguntó de pronto Ron.

— No lo sé… supongo que sí — respondió vagamente.

— ¿En serio? — sonrió burlón.

— Sí. Marte tiene anillos. Y Plutón es más grande que Júpiter — ¿Hermione siempre había sido tan atenta con los animales, o de pronto todo lo que hacía le resultaba… _adorable_?; suspiró.

Ron mordió sus labios para no reír a carcajadas. Pero no pudo evitar que una se le escapara, atrayendo la atención de Hermione hacia ellos. El cuello de Harry emitió un crujido seco cuando giró la cabeza, más rápido que la chica del exorcista, y casi se rompe la nariz contra la mesa cuando enterró la cara en su pergamino.

Omitiendo que Ron tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por los esfuerzos notorios que hacía para no reírse, y que Harry le había volteado la cara nada disimuladamente cuando sus miradas se conectaron por una fracción de segundo; Hermione encontró todo perfectamente normal para la actitud de sus extraños mejores amigos, y regresó toda su atención a Crookshanks.

Merlín, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿por qué el corazón le latía con tanta rapidez cuando la tenía cerca?, ¿por qué las manos le sudaban cuando la veía sonreír?, ¿por qué su estómago se encogía al escuchar su risa?… ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Hermione Granger de la cabeza?

Porque…

— Ella te gusta ¿verdad? — la pregunta de Ron lo desarmó por completo.

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder, delatándolo sin piedad.

Fin Flash Back

Pero respiró tranquilo cuando el ruido se perdió escaleras arriba. O al menos, aún no estaba por morir de agonía bajo sus manos suaves.

— ¡Ahh! — golpeó de nuevo su frente contra el poste.

¿Por qué demonios no podía poner sus sentimientos a raya?, se reprochó.

Pero la respuesta vino a él apenas se dio cuenta de la pregunta. Porque ahora no sólo la atracción había aturdido su cerebro, sino el amor había llenado su corazón.

Dios… estaba en serios problemas, se dejó caer en su cama.

Flash Back

— Invítala.

— No.

— Vamos, hazlo ahora.

— No.

— Está sola, es perfecto, llegamos juntos y finjo olvidar algo y los dejo solos para qué aproveches — insistía Ron.

— ¡Que no! — le refutó Harry, testarudo.

— Harry, ella te gusta, ¿por qué no te armas de valor y la invitas a Hogsmeade?, la salida es el próximo fin de semana — le recordó.

— No lo haré — se cruzó de brazos, empezando a discutir en susurros desde el pasillo en el que espiaban a Hermione en la biblioteca.

— ¿Por qué? — se exasperó.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— No, más bien: ¿Por qué no lo harías? — le corrigió el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró con cansancio, regresando la mirada hacia Hermione, a la cual se le había unido Viktor Krum y con quien ahora sonreía. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él?, pensó con desaliento.

Fin Flash Back

Pero más pronto vino el cansancio a Harry, que Hermione a buscarlo. Regalándole una utopía en la que él se atrevía a invitar a Hermione a salir, y paseaban por Hogsmeade, visitaban Honeydukes, compartían una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, caminaban tomados de las manos por los trigales a las afueras del pueblo y se detenían a observar la Casa de los Gritos desde la distancia, ajenos de la vista ajena, todo para terminar en…

Un casi beso que fue reemplazado por un certero golpe en el rostro por algo mullido, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Se puede saber porque mi supuesto mejor amigo propagó el rumor por todo Hogwarts de que soy su novia? — la enfadada voz de Hermione borró cualquier vestigio de letargo de su cuerpo.

Un sudor frío le cubrió la espalda cuando se incorporó en la cama, notándola a los pies de ésta, con los brazos en las caderas exigiendo una explicación.

— Yo… — balbuceó.

— Primero la estúpida nota de Rita Skeeter, el enredo amoroso que inventó, las burlas de medio colegio, y ahora esto. ¿En que estabas pensando, ah? — inquirió.

— Es que…

— No fue hasta que mi clase de Aritmancia terminó y pude dirigirme al comedor sólo para que Pansy y sus tontas amigas me interceptaron para empezar a molestarme diciendo que ya sabían que te había elegido. Por Merlín, ¡ni siquiera hay una elección que hacer! — levantó los brazos con impotencia.

— Lo sé, todo fue… — se puso de pie.

— Pero fue Parvati la que vino a mi diciendo que ella misma te había escuchado proclamar a gritos que yo era tu novia. Y tú… ¡Ahh!, ¿tienes una idea de lo que has hecho? — le espetó.

— Entiendo que estés…

— No, pero eso no fue nada. La cereza del pastel fue Ronald. ¿Desde cuándo ése pelirrojo se siente con tanto derecho sobre nosotros para advertirme que no te rompa el corazón o se vengara a través de Crookshanks? — replicó molesta.

— Sí, lo sé… Espera, ¿qué? — la miró incrédulo.

— ¿Y que no se supone que habíamos acordado no hacer caso de las provocaciones?… — volvió a arremeter contra él — Para ésta hora ya todo Hogwarts sabe que… — mordió sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojándose con rapidez — Piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo — se corrigió.

Una punzada de dolor se anidó en el pecho de Harry. Si Hermione estaba tan indignada era porque ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ella gustaba de él.

— Lo remediaré — prometió.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrada.

— Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y no estén ahora mismo imprimiendo una edición especial de Corazón de Bruja sobre nosotros — comentó con lacerante ironía.

— Hermione, yo… lo siento. No fue mi intención ponerte en éste aprieto. Es sólo que… Malfoy, ya sabes que… Y empezó a decir… No podía dejar que siguiera insultándote… Así que sólo… De verdad que no lo hice premeditadamente. Tan sólo… — calló cuando escuchó el suspiro de Hermione.

— Intentabas defenderme — terminó por él, con gesto resignado, sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

Harry la miró avergonzado. Por la expresión seria en el rostro de Hermione, se notaba a leguas que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reprenderlo.

— Nunca me ha gustado pelear contigo — la escuchó decir débilmente.

— Nunca me ha gustado que la gente se meta contigo — dijo él.

A pesar de todo, ella sonrió.

— Supongo que tendré que tener más cuidado ésta vez con mi correo — opinó con un matiz de ironía y gracia en la voz.

— Lo siento — musitó el moreno, cabizbajo.

— Está bien Harry, ya lo resolveremos juntos — se puso de pie.

El pelinegro la regresó a ver.

— Eres mi mejor amiga… Y te q-quiero — confesó con un leve tartamudeo.

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó, sonriendo conmovida ante sus palabras.

— Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Harry. ¡Y te quiero mucho! — lo abrazó inesperadamente.

¿De verdad sólo podía ser su mejor amigo?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo serlo cuando sus brazos les pedían a gritos no dejarla ir jamás?, ¿cuándo el corazón le martillaba tan fuerte que sentía que rompería sus costillas en cualquier momento?

Era la más deliciosa agonía.

Que Merlín se apiadara de él… rezó para sus adentros cuando Hermione se separó de él y sus ojos se conectaron.

— Hermione, ¿aún necesitas ayuda con la P.E.D.D.O.? — le preguntó de pronto.

Por toda respuesta, los brazos de su mejor amiga lo volvieron a envolver con la misma energía que cuando se enfrentó al dragón, y Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, notando el nudo en su estómago liberarse en una revolución de espasmos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose de gelatina.

Definitivamente, aquello sería el primer paso de lo que de ahora en adelante se llamaría "Lo que sea necesario para conquistar a Hermione Granger", pensó cuando la castaña le colocó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una insignia de miembro honorario de la P.E.D.D.O. en la túnica.


End file.
